


Living a teenage dream

by Glitterwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Adam is father, his daughter Sarah is 12 and has her first crush. Her first crush reminds Adam of his first crush. Tommy is the one Adam had his crush on. But Tommy is also Sarah's crush.  What will happen when Adam and Tommy meet again? How will Sarah react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovenhardt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/gifts).



> Kia, I just wanted to thank you for being everything you are! <3
> 
> Thanks to @valress for beta! I owe you!
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own! 
> 
> This fic is finished and I will post as soon as I can find time to edit :)

“Dad, are you even listening to me?”

Sarah snipped with her fingers in front of his face, her eyes full of curiosity. Damn, he had so much things going around in his head now; he just shut down as she started to talk about her friends and school stuff.

“Of course I was listening, doll.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him the best pout a twelve year old girl could make.

 “Really, I was. You talked about that shirt Jessica was wearing today and then you talked about…“

He started to dig deeper in his memory, hoping his brain memorized something even if he wasn’t actually listening. Wait, there was something.

“You talked about someone being cute.”

She gave him a smirk and waited until what she said sunk in. She didn’t have to wait long before his eyes went wide.

“You think your teacher is cute,” he asked with a voice full of concern.

She giggled and clapped her small hand over her mouth.

“Yes, he is.”

She was still giggling when she left the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room.

Wow, that was…

 Adam sat down on the couch and sighed deeply. He was so not ready for that. Since when did she even think about men as cute? When did this happen? Last he remembered was that boys are all stupid because they didn’t want to let her play with them. This was not that long ago, was it?

He let his face fall in his hands. He felt tired and exhausted. All those years he was able to handle her but this?

_She's too young._

He sat upright and thought that he could just forbid her to even look at boys. After all he was her father; he could so forbid her all this stupid things like crushing on someone or dating someone.  He had to snort at the thought. Yeah like this was even an opportunity. He was so in trouble. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he had to change her diapers and now he was a girl who was thinking her teacher was cute!

The next thought was a strange one, because he went over all those teachers in her classes. Most of them were women. And there was Mr. Jones but he was an old guy with gray hair.

_Lord, please don’t let her think he is cute._

What should he do? He had to call someone to clear this up. The first person who came to his mind was his mother. Sarah spent the last two weeks with her while Adam was traveling for his company. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. Out of the room of his daughter he could hear some boy band blurting nonsense out of the speakers. He rolled his eyes. Now she was also listening to boys singing about love and touching and whatever.

_What happened to Hannah Montana or all those Disney music CDs? Why didn’t he see this coming?_

Finally Leila picked up and was laughing out loud when he started to bitch about how his daughter was now a young lady and he had to lock her away in a tower to keep her safe. And how all the men out there were monsters.

“Is it about the teacher”, his mother asked.

“You know about him?” Adam was really surprised to hear that.

 “She mentioned him last week when she was here. Please don’t tell her I told you.”

Adam sighed. “I don’t remember her having a new teacher and she's hopefully not into Mr. Jones, is she?”

Leila had to laugh about that. “Darling, you were really busy the last few weeks. You might have missed the fact that Mrs. Johansson is having a baby soon. So the school had to hire a new music teacher to replace her while she is staying at home with the baby. Unfortunately for you, the replacement happens to be a young guy. And obviously he's cute.”

Adam growled at that.

“Mom, please stop talking about cute teachers. I’m so not ready for that”.

Leila laughed again. “Honey, get over yourself. It’s just a little crush.”

Adam pouted even if she couldn’t see him. “But she is my little girl…”

He was whining while his mother was laughing.

“What do I do now?”

“Just talk to her, if she wants. Show some interest.”

She was right he just should show some interest and hope the crush would go away soon. He was so not ready for a heartbroken daughter! Why couldn’t she just stay a little girl with a ponytail playing with Barbie's or whatever?

_Why did she have to do this to him?_

He hung up with his mother and took some deep breaths while he was walking toward Sarah's room. The music was still loud but now there was a ballad on and Adam almost choked over the cheesy words.

_Were boy bands always that way?_

The door was open and he could see her laying on her bed and writing something in a small book.

_Did she write in a diary now? This day was about to kill him!_

All of the sudden he felt like an intruder.

_Should he knock? But she didn’t close the door…_

He decided to stay in the threshold and knock even if the door was open. She looked back over her shoulder and he could see her closing the book and putting it under her pillow.

_Yep, a dairy._

She smiled shyly and got up to turn the music down. Then she sat down in her chair and looked at her hands. And just like that she was his little girl again and he was in full daddy mood.

“Can I come in,” he asked her quietly. 

She looked up with her big brown eyes and shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

He walked in and sat down on her bed.

“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked while a part of him hoped that she didn’t want to.

But of course she ignored his silent plea and nodded while a blush covered her cheeks. When she reminded quiet, he knew he had to lead the conversation.

“So, you like your teacher,” he asked and her blush turned deep red almost making the freckles invisible.

He took a deep breath. “Please tell me about him.”

He looked at her while she was playing with her fingers. When she looked up her eyes were clouded with something he never saw there before. When she started to talk he recognized that look. It was pure admiration. “He's so cool, Dad. He's not a real teacher, he's a musician. And he wears black nail polish. Isn’t that cool? And his eyes are so beautiful...”

She looked up to the ceiling with a soft, dreamy expression.

_Damn, he really was not ready for this!_

Luckily the phone started to ring and he had to take the call.

_Saved by the phone!_

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and promised to talk later and walked out to take to call. After the call there was no time left to continue the talk because Sarah had to see her best friend Jessica right now and she was sorry but that couldn’t wait at all. Adam couldn’t help himself when a feeling of relief washed over him. He needed some more advice before the talk could continue.

He wished Kimberly was here.

That was not how they planned it to be. He never wanted to be a single parent.

________

Things were planned out with Kimberly when they decided to have a baby together.

Adam always wanted to be a father. He imagined having a partner who he’d love, marry and then they’ll have kids together. But after years of bad dating and even worse relationships he was almost giving up the idea of a family. Then one day he was talking with his friend Kimberly and somehow they found out that they were both tired of dating and wanted a family. The time was right for both of them and they started to talk about it.

As a gay man Adam never saw a real possibility to have a kid of his own. He had planned to adopt. Kimberly on the other hand wanted to have a kid but she didn’t want a relationship. She was just tired of that. She didn’t have any family after her parents died a few years ago, and she wanted to be part of a family again.

Maybe it was kind of selfish of them to start planning having a kid together. But on the other side most parents get kids because they want to have them and that is actually some kind of selfish. So after long talks with Kimberly the plan was made. They even decided to get married before the child was even created, just to have Adam as absolutely legal parent.

The ceremony was a small one, just a few friends and family at the city hall and a small lunch afterward.

They decided early that there was no way they would try to get Kimberly pregnant in the usual way. Adam wouldn't have been able to sleep with her. She was attractive and he was always curious what sex with a woman would be like. But the chance that they had to do it just once and be successful was not really big. So they decided to try invitro-fertilization baby. It would still be their baby. Adam was on Kimberly’s side the whole time and after eight months of treatments they were finally pregnant.

The whole pregnancy was pretty easy. Adam took his time to go to every appointment, he was excited to see his baby growing bigger and bigger.

They were both excited. They made plans for future and bought a house together. Everything was perfect, maybe too perfect.

The perfection and the happiness came to a sudden end when Kimberly died after the birth. Everything was going good until the point where the baby's heartbeat started slowing down. The doctors decided for the health of the baby and Kimberly they needed to hurry and get the baby out. Everything happened so fast and just one hour later they were parents of a beautiful daughter.

Adam was happy. He was holding their daughter in his arms while Kimberly fell asleep.

After a while Sarah started to cry because she got hungry, so Adam tried to wake Kimberly up. But she didn’t react. The doctors tried everything to save her but it was too late. She died only four hours after Sarah was born. Later they found out she had a strong allergic reaction to the anesthetics. Something like that could happen.

It was just bad luck that left Sarah without a mother.

At first Adam didn’t know if he would be able to manage it on his own. But he had a lot of help from his family and friends. His heart was broken over the fact that his daughter never met her mother. He knew Kimberly would love to see Sarah grow up. It was not fair. But life was sometimes just cruel. And Adam didn’t have much time to be angry and bitter. He had to take care of his daughter and he had to work.

He didn’t have a real private life anymore. It was all about Sarah in almost every free minute he had. He was too afraid to have a relationship being a parent, so he just had one night stands over the years, nothing serious.

He didn’t miss anything, not really. So it was kind of a surprise for him that he found himself thinking about his first crush all those years ago. He realized he missed having a crush. This nice feeling when nothing serious is between two people yet, just pure adoration. There is no rush to do anything and you don’t even know if you want it to go somewhere.

Sometimes it’s just a crush and it fades away. But while it lasts it is so good.

Adam missed that.

He found himself standing beside Sarah’s bed in the middle of the night. She fell asleep with lights on. Her book was lying on her chest. He had to sigh because it was some silly romantic novel. But then he had to smile. She had her first crush, which was nice. It wouldn’t lead to anything at all. The first crush wasn’t meant to become something serious. It was just some training for the heart.

He smiled while he took the book from her hands and put a bookmark in it. He put it on the nightstand beside her bed and watched her face for a while. He could see some of himself on her face and also a lot of her mother. She was beautiful and it was still amazed him that she was a part of him. He pulled the blanket over her and turned out the lights before he left the room.

He walked down the stairway when the name of his first crush suddenly came to his mind.

_TJ._

He smiled at the memory of him. He was the first boy who managed to take his breath away. He was still smiling while he started to clean up the kitchen. Between cleaning the table and washing the last glasses he tried to remember the last name or even the meaning behind the two letters. But all what his mind came up was TJ and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his whole life.

Finally he turned out the lights and left his kitchen. He made sure the front door was closed and turned out the lights in the hall before heading upstairs to his bathroom.

He let his clothes fall down on the floor without a care where they actually landed. His head was still wrapped around TJ. And the real memories started to form in his head when he let water run down his body. His hands were washing his body automatically while his mind drifted back to the camp where he spent his summer when he was 17.

He could almost smell the bonfire. He watched the flames lighten up TJ’s face while his fingers were plugging the guitar strings. His fingers were long and strong and Adam could feel the desire again to let TJ touch him. The camp kids were sitting around the bonfire and their faces were glowing while they were singing to the sound of the guitar.

Adam snapped out of the memories when the water started to get cold. He climbed out of the shower, dried up and pulled some pajamas on.

He was about to lie down in his bed when he remembered something. He walked over to his wardrobe and turned the small lamp inside it on. He had to rummage for a few minutes before he finally found a small package at the back of the wardrobe. He turned the light off again and walked over to sit down on his bed.

He opened the small box.

It was like a journey back in time. He was 17 again.

There were some emblems he got for doing some challenges in the camp. Then there was a tape with songs they were listening to at that time. Adam was out of sudden sad that he didn’t have a cassette player to listen to it.

There was also a necklace he forgot about. That one TJ gave to him the evening after the bonfire.

 That necklace with the guitar pick that TJ was using to play his guitar.

Suddenly he could feel TJ’s fingers on his neck while he was putting the necklace in place, and just like all those years ago, goose bumps started forming down his spine. It was the most erotic moment in his life till then. TJ ran his calloused fingertips over the necklace and over Adam’s skin underneath. Then his breath was ghosting over Adam’s neck like he wanted to leave a kiss there.

He never did.

Adam shook his head after a while and put the necklace beside him on the bed. He wouldn’t put it on. That would be kind of strange.  Almost 20 years have gone by since TJ gave him the necklace. He is over that crush. Wearing the necklace would be pointless.

Finally he took the last thing out of the box. It was a picture of him and TJ. It was small and a little blurred. But it made his memory so real and it hit him right in his gut to see those eyes again. He fell backwards on the bed and held the picture over his head. He let his eyes wander over TJ’s face. His lips were curled in a small smile, that one he was only using for Adam. At least that was what Adam thought then. He had to laugh about that now.

After a while he sat up again. He put all the things back in the box, including the picture and the necklace. He walked over to the wardrobe in the attempt to put it back into the back of it. But then he opened the box again and took necklace and picture out of it.

He was shaking his head over his own actions but it felt nice to remember how easy and happy he felt that summer all those years ago. Besides: he could have the picture and the necklace in his nightstand to take them out when he wanted. It was his bedroom and his rules.

He put the box in the wardrobe and walked back to his bed. He climbed under the sheets and put the picture and the necklace on his nightstand before he turned out the light.

After a few minutes he turned the light on again and put the necklace on. As the guitar pick touched his skin he could feel TJ’s words whispered against his neck again:

“I will find you again, I promise…”


	2. Sweet memories of you

Tommy closed the classroom behind him.

_Who would have thought that Tommy Joe Ratliff would be a teacher one day?_

He had to bite the smile away, which was about to spread across his face. Technically he was just the substitute for Megan since she was pregnant. Megan was a good friend of his. They were neighbors since he moved to LA. They became friends over their love for music. Megan asked him a while ago if he could replace her at school until she would get back.

First he just laughed it off, because seriously, he would have ever chosen him to be a teacher.  But after a while and after he visited some of the classes she was giving he accepted the challenge. The kids were really great, some of them were really talented. It was interesting to share his joy and love for music with those kids. They were open for it and didn’t ask for profit or anything out of making music besides having fun.

When he turned around there were two girls standing and watching him. They were both giggling when he smiled at them.

“Hey, what’s up with you two?”

The bigger one, her name was Sarah, came closer.

“Mr. Ratliff, I wanted to ask you something.”

She was blushing and the color spreading over her cheeks reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t really say of whom.

“Sarah, you can ask me whatever you want. I don’t mind.”

She looked over her shoulder back at her friend and moved closer to Tommy.

“I wanted to know if you play in a band, so we could maybe see you play somewhere?”

Now her blush was creeping down her neck. Tommy smiled at her.

“I am actually playing in a band. But we are not famous or something. And unfortunately we don’t have a lot of gigs. But I will let you know when there will be a gig you could come to.”

Sarah nodded happily. “That would be so cool. Thank you, Mr. Ratliff.”

Her eyes sparkled and he was amazed about the blue color they had. She giggled again while she went over to her friend and they both ran down the hallway. He smiled to himself when he grabbed his guitar. He shook his head and started to walk to his car. Somehow he couldn’t stop to think about the color of Sarah’s eyes. They reminded him of something.

_Of someone._

He had to grin at the memory of the boy he had a huge crush on all those years ago. It was for sure pure coincidence that Sarah had the same eyes as Adam.

_Adam!_

He could never forget about him. From time to time there was always something or someone reminding him of that summer, when everything seemed to be possible; the summer he lost a part of his heart to Adam.

There was something about Sarah that was so similar to Adam. He couldn’t stop wondering what Adam would be like now and if he would even remember Tommy.

He sighed at the memory of hundreds of freckles scattered all over Adam’s arms. He was the most beautiful boy Tommy had ever met. He lost the hope to ever see him again. But it was nice to remember Adam and the feelings he brought out in Tommy. Tommy was just sad they never acted on the feelings they both had for each other. The time wasn’t right then.

When Tommy arrived at his home, he decided to visit Megan. She opened the door and immediately Tommy could feel the happiness she was feeling. She seemed to glow. He smiled at her when she invited him inside.

“How are my kids?”

Tommy had to laugh at that. “They are good, amazing actually. They keep asking me about you and the baby.”

She smiled back at him and stroked over her belly. “I miss them, you know?”

Tommy nodded. “I can imagine that. I will miss them too, once I will leave them again.”

She offered him something to drink and when they sat down on her balcony, she smirked at him.

 “What?” Tommy laughed.

“I bet the girls are all crushing hard on you.”

Tommy snorted at her. “Maybe.”

Megan squeezed his shoulder. “I would have, if you were my teacher when I was in school.”

They laughed about that.

Megan looked at Tommy. “I hope you don’t mind them?”

Tommy shook his head. “Nah, it’s ok. I mean some of them are really obvious, but not annoying or anything. And a crush is something innocent and cute. I can live with that.”

Megan giggled at that.

“When will Sam be back?” Tommy changed the subject asking for Megan’s husband.

“He hopes he'll be back on Friday, but who knows if it will work out. But he will be back for good long before baby boy will be born.” She leaned her head back against the chair.

“Tired?” Tommy asked her.

“Always tired.” She smiled. “I guess Mother Nature is preparing me for the time when the little man will keep me up all night.”

Tommy got up.

“I'll leave you alone now. I have to get some groceries, you need something?”

Her smile was grateful. “It would be really nice if you could get me some milk and bread.”

Tommy nodded at left a kiss on her forehead before he walked inside.

“I'll see you later then?”

She nodded. “Just ring the bell, so I'll eventually wake up.”

He gave her one last wave and was out the door.

_______

Adam took a sip out of his glass and looked over to the pool where Sarah and Riff were splashing around.

Riff was now almost 8 years old now. He shook his head at the memory of holding him in his arms as a baby. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

He turned his head towards the house to see Scarlett and Danielle coming out of the living room. They were both laughing about something. As soon as they sat down next to Adam he asked what was that funny.  Scarlett turned towards the pool and she lowered her voice.

“We were just talking about my first crush. I’m glad it was not my last. That guy was such an idiot and I was looking at him like he was made of gold or something.” She smiled dreamily towards the sky.

“Even if he was an idiot it was so nice having a crush, so exciting.”

Adam smiled at that. “I know what you mean. The whole thing reminded me of my first crush too.”

 Danielle looked over to him with a small frown. “Yeah I remember it too. His name was CJ or BJ and he had the most beautiful eyes in the world.”

Adam was laughing while he flipped her off. “His name was TJ.”

He turned his face towards the sun and smiled. “And he really did have the most beautiful eyes in the world.” He sighed.

When he looked back at Danielle her frown was growing and she reached out and before he could do anything about it she was holding the necklace with the guitar pick in her hands.

“Wow, you kept the necklace. You are such a sap, Adam.”

He snatched the necklace out of her hand and started to pout.

“I totally forgot about that necklace and found it accidentally while I was cleaning out my closet.”

Danielle grinned at that. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Your daughter’s crush reminded you of TJ and old romantic fool as you are, you went straight back to that summer.”

Adam had to laugh about that. She knew him so well.

“Yeah, maybe. Life was so much easier then. I don’t even remember the last time a guy made my heart flutter. It’s all just about sex for me the last years. I guess I miss him.”

Danielle almost choked on her drink. Scarlett turned her face towards Adam.

“You can’t be serious. I mean you haven’t seen him for what? 20 years?”

He nodded.

“You can’t impossibly miss him. He probably is an asshole now and forgot about you years ago.”

Adam smiled a little at that.

“I don’t mean I miss him literally. I miss the way he made me feel, you know?”

Scarlett and Danielle were watching him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes: “No, not like that! He made me feel like everything was possible, like I could rule the world.”

He took the last sip out of his glass and turned his face towards the playing kids again.

“I guess her crush reminded me that maybe I should find someone who makes me feel like that again. I’d like that.”

\----

Two weeks later Sarah told Adam that the annual school festival was coming up soon. Her music teacher, Mr. Ratliff, wanted to meet the parents to talk about some plans for that because he needed some help.

“Is Mr. Ratliff the teacher you know, you think is cute?” Adam wanted to show some interest.

Sarah looked at him and rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

_That was odd._

He wondered if he should walk after her, but then really loud and really bad music came out of her room. And yeah she slammed the door closed. This was clearly not an invitation to join her.

He sighed and decided to give her some space before he would talk to her.

He prepared some dinner for them and called for her. When she didn’t come or even answer the next five minutes, he resumed that she didn’t hear him over the loud music. He walked over to her room and knocked.

She turned the music down and opened the door. And wow he was taken aback because her expression was really annoyed. He cleared his throat.

“Dinner is ready.”

Wow his voice was shaky. He just couldn’t deal with her being pissed at him. She actually rolled her eyes – again – and started walking towards the kitchen. He was standing in the hall looking after her for a while thinking where his sweet little daughter disappeared and where this annoyed thing came from. Then he followed her.

He put the plates with the pasta on the table and she started to pick at her food.

“Will you tell me, what happened?”

She looked up at him and there was that annoyed expression again.

_What was he doing wrong?_

 She shrugged her shoulders. “I already told you that.”

_Did she? But when?_

He looked down on his plate while he tried to remember a conversation about anything important the last days.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Now she looked really angry. She got up, took her plate and with one last glare at him she left the room.

_What was that about?_

Obviously he was supposed to know what happened and what pissed her off. She probably told him while he was doing something and he wasn't paying attention. He felt like a really bad father.

He thought about asking his mother if she knew something, but then decided that he deserved to crawl to Sarah’s feet to find out by himself. While he walked over to her room he was wondering why he felt like he was the teenager here.

He knocked at the door and she answered in an annoyed voice that he could come in. Her back was turned to him when he got in.

“Sarah, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I know that is not an excuse at all but I’m really busy right now and I have so many thoughts going around in my head. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m really sorry honey.”

She turned around then. Some of the anger was already fading away.

“Dad, I hate when I’m telling you something and you don’t listen to me.”

Adam sighed at that. “I'll try to make it better, I promise.”

He reached out to take her hand. “Want you to tell me, what happened?”

She gave him a stern look, before a small smile crept up her face. It was a start.

He sat down on her bed and pulled her with him.

“Did something happen with Mr. Ratliff?”

She turned her face towards him with an expression of horror.

“No! Dad he is too old for me! He is almost 40! That is really old. He is cute and stuff for his age, but still…” she was shaking her head.

So obviously the first crush was over. But before he could enjoy the relief he felt about that, she looked a bit sheepish at him and told him: “You know, I think Josh is the one who is really cute.”

And just like that the crush on Mr. Ratliff was over. And Adam had to force himself to listen to his daughter while she was describing Josh. Then she told him how Jessica told her what Josh told Rob and Rob told Howie and Howie told Becky and so on and on.

After an hour he was really exhausted and happy that he could tell her it was time to go to bed. Later when he was lying in his bed he thought that only the first crush was adorable. Everything after that was just horrible!

The next week until he had to go to school to meet Mr. Ratliff he had to listen to even more teenage talk. Two days after their talk Josh was an idiot. She moved on to Brandon or Jason or Trevor. He lost the track of the names. But he kept his promise and listened to her stories about who told whom that she or he was cute or stupid or boring or ugly or whatever.

He tried to remember what teenage life was like when he was young. But he couldn’t compare at all. He was a boy and he was not really comfortable enough with himself to even let himself fall for anyone.

Not until he met TJ.

He could still remember the moment he first saw him. His own bus arrived at the camp earlier as TJ’s. He was about to find the cabin he was supposed to stay in, as TJ came down the stairs of his bus. Adam didn’t know shit about his type then, but now that he remembered TJ he knew that all the men after him got his looks: blond hair, high cheekbones, fragile face structures, pouty lips and big brown eyes. He was a goner for TJ even before he knew his name.

TJ was a really laidback guy. They were in the same cabin together with 3 or 4 guys, Adam couldn’t really remember. But it was mostly TJ and him spending time together. Over three weeks they spent almost every minute with each other. Adam was falling fast and he didn’t even realize it. It was the first time, how was he supposed to know. Far too soon they had to say goodbye and all what was left behind was that necklace, the tape and a blurry picture.

And some promises that never came true.

He didn’t remember how it happened but somehow they didn’t exchange addresses or numbers. It just happened somehow. Funny thing was that he was thinking back at the time with TJ over the years but not that much as he did now. Now he wished he knew the real name so maybe he could find TJ.


	3. Where have you been?

Adam parked his car in the school park loft and looked at this watch. It was almost an hour until the meeting started. He was never on time, always way too early. He would rather be early than late, he hated being late.

He was thinking about staying in the car, maybe reading some of the papers he wanted to read at home. But he remembered that there was coffee inside the building and he needed one so bad. It was a long day full of meetings and so much talking.

He got out of his car and walked to the school building. Once he was in he walked to the cafeteria. There was a coffee dispenser and he pushed the button for a huge espresso after inserting some coins. He took the first sip out of the paper cup and had to grimace at the bitter taste. It was just awful, but there was caffeine in it.  It would have to do until he could get something better later.

He turned around to walk over to the room the meeting should be at. He was sure he could wait there for the other parents to arrive.

While he turned around the corner he collided with someone smaller coming his way. The rest of his coffee spilled over his hand and the sudden heat made him hiss and drop the cup.

“Fuck, I mean… sorry, I didn’t see you.”

The man who ran into him was looking down while the cup was falling to the floor. Obviously he wanted to pick the cup up and Adam had the same idea. They both bent down at the same time and promptly collided heads. 

“Ow! Ok I'll get the cup, please stay up.” Adam said with a small laugh and got down on his knee to get the cup.

He also took a tissue out of his pocket to wipe the remains of his coffee from the floor. He was getting up and while doing so he looked up and saw the face of the man he collided with for the first time. And when he finally met the other man’s eyes he let go of the cup for the second time. They were both staring at each other for a few minutes.

Then Adam found his voice again and whispered: “What took you so long TJ?”

_Wow that was so not what he wanted to say out loud._

 He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Sorry, I’m confused. You just look like somebody I used to know.”

He could feel a blush creeping up his face while he rubbed his hand over his neck.

_Damn, when did he turn into a teenager again?_

“I’m Adam Lambert, by the way. Sorry for running into you and all…”

He couldn’t take his eyes of those eyes. He could really swear it was TJ. And then the man in front of him smiled just a little – and that was so familiar too – and stretched his hand towards Adam.

“Hey! Once it was TJ, now I prefer Mr. Ratliff at school and Tommy in private.”

When Adam took his hand, his smile grew deeper.

“And believe me I was trying really hard to find you sooner.”

Adam gaped at him with an opened mouth. He couldn’t believe it: Mr. Ratliff was his TJ, his daughter’s first crush was also his first crush. He blushed even more when he realized that he was still holding TJ’s… no, Tommy’s hand.

“Wow… this is… wow.”

He didn’t know what to say. Tommy smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, I know, I know…”

And then out of nowhere there were other parents in the hall. Adam almost let out a frustrated groan as they finally let go and Tommy mouthed “later”.

\-----

Tommy watched his face in the mirror.

_What does Adam see when he looks at him after all those years?_

He was not a kid anymore and time didn’t stop. He washed his face with some cold water avoiding his eyes. He didn’t want eyeliner running down his face while he talked to Adam. When he looked up in the mirror again he saw his face like it was 20 years ago. A shy kid looked back with a small smile. And the memories flooded his brain.

He was suddenly back in the camp. He was lying with Adam on the dock. Their heads were side by side, their legs in the cool water. Everything was quiet, just some kids playing in the water in the distance. Tommy turned his face towards Adam. He was sleeping, his breath ghosting over Tommy’s cheek. Tommy took his time to watch Adam. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. His lips were parted and Tommy wished he would be bold enough to kiss the small freckles above them. He imagined how it would be to kiss Adam. His lips looked so soft,  like they were made to be kissed.

Tommy shook his head while his mind drifted back to the small bathroom behind the music room. He should get out, Adam was waiting for him.

All the parents were waiting for him.

He excused himself the second they all walked in the room to have a few minutes to get a grip and to be able to talk about school issues. Because he might have been a shy teenager but he was sure as hell not so shy anymore. And his mind was working through images of himself pressed against a wall while Adam was kissing and groping him…

He shook his head again. He needed to calm down. Adam was now a parent and he should be able to handle this professionally. One more deep breath and he felt ready enough to face the world outside again.

He came out in the room and tried very hard not to look at Adam the whole time.

_How was it even possible that he was still so magical? He was cute as hell 20 years ago and now he was hot as hell!_

Tommy focused his eyes on one of the mothers to be able to get through the meeting. Finally his nerves were settling and he went over the ideas he had for the music class. Talking about music was always a good distraction.

An hour later he felt almost normal, maybe also because he avoided looking at Adam. The other parents left after taking their turns to talk to him personally for a few minutes. He was amazed that they didn’t have any problems with his look. He was not a typical teacher after all. But they were all very friendly and excited for the show they wanted to prepare together. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

He was still smiling when Adam was standing in front of him. And they were alone. All his thoughts and feelings suddenly stopped and his body was only filled with burning desire. And that was so good and so, so bad!

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should say something. But his body didn’t function at all. All he wanted was to touch and kiss. He knew that this was wrong. They haven’t seen each other in nearly twenty years. Maybe Adam wasn’t a nice person now and maybe it was not such a good idea to have something with a parent while he was a teacher here. But all those thoughts went to hell the second Adam moved closer and cupped his face. His eyes mirrored all the feelings Tommy had. He was lost and he didn’t complain at all when Adam pulled him closer. And then they were kissing; hungry, wet and completely out of control.

After a few minutes Adam pulled away just enough to be able to talk.

“Tommy, maybe we should slow down…” he managed to get out between kisses.

Tommy knew they should. There was not the place for this to go on.

“Yeah, we should. Just… one more kiss…”

 It was addicting to kiss Adam. They snapped out of the kiss when they heard a door being slammed somewhere down the hall. They were both breathing hard, eyes wide open. Tommy touched Adam’s cheek softly.

“Let's get out of here.”

Adam nodded, completely flustered.

“I live only five minutes from here. Can you follow me with your car?”

Adam nodded again. Tommy made sure to turn off all lights and to lock the door. Adam was right beside him the whole time. They didn’t talk. There was just action.

Then Tommy was in his car and Adam was driving behind him. And finally Tommy had some time on his own without the intoxicant presence of Adam.

_What was he even thinking?_

He didn’t know Adam and yet he kissed him and he was about to get him in his apartment. That was so crazy and so good!

After all those years there was still this connection between them. They didn’t act on it then. There were many reasons. But Tommy could remember how it felt to touch Adam’s skin the evening he gave him the necklace. He could feel Adam trembling under the touch. The connection, the desire was there; just as powerful as he felt that night.

But they should talk first, they should get to know each other, they should date. It could end so badly.

Tommy remembered how brokenhearted he was when he couldn’t get in contact with Adam. The number Adam gave him didn’t work when he tried to call a month after they parted. There was no other way to get a hold of Adam. The phone number was the last string between them and then it was broken. Even if it was just a crush, something that didn’t get him anywhere, his heart was really broken.

He kept looking for Adam over the years. He didn’t even admit it to himself, but every time he heard the name Adam his heart skipped a bit. It was stupid to hang on that first crush, he knew that. But he just wished he would know what it was to kiss Adam. Maybe then he would have been able to let it go all those years ago.

Tommy sighed. Now that he knew how it was to kiss Adam he knew that he would have been craving even more. Because he didn’t know how he would be able to let Adam go now.

\---

Adam was trying to calm down.

_What did just happen?_

He kissed a man in a classroom, in his daughter’s school! He kissed her teacher! He kissed her first crush!

He groaned. That was so out of touch, so not the reasonable Adam he was the last few years. And still, he wanted it so much. Just this one time he wanted to be Adam, a boy who wants to kiss and touch his first crush. He didn’t want to be sane tonight. He just wanted to get Tommy naked and get nasty.

The small voice in the back of his mind, telling him that maybe that could be a mistake just needed to shut up. He wanted to take a risk and do what he wanted to do all those years ago when he was young and free. He could pretend for just one night that he was free and that life was easy.

He sighed. Tommy could easily turn into an addiction for him. The kisses were so amazing. He just wanted to kiss Tommy all night.

\----

Tommy stopped his car in front of an apartment house. Adam parked behind him and took a deep breath before he climbed out of his car.

Tommy was standing there, waiting. And he was so hot; Adam had problems to even breathe. He walked closer and Tommy smiled. He didn’t even know how much he missed that smile. 

“Do you want a coffee?” Tommy smirked.

“Or do you need to go back home?” The smirk disappeared.

“No, Sarah is staying with my mother tonight. I’m free.”

Tommy smiled again and walked over to the building and Adam was right behind him. Tonight he ignored the angel on his shoulder and high fived the devil.

Or was it the other way around?

He walked behind Tommy in the building and stepped with him in the elevator.

____

There were still freckles all over Adam’s face. He was fascinated by them then and he was still now. They seemed to cover Adam like glitter or small stars. He had to grin about how sappy he was.

 Tommy shook his head trying to clear his mind. He had to bite away laugh thinking about last night. After they stumbled into his apartment there were more kisses and hungry hands and then out of nowhere they were laughing like maniacs.

They ended up on Tommy’s bed and talked for hours, about everything and nothing. It seemed like they never did part. Like they were still the same boys they were all those years ago.

Maybe they really were still like then.

Tommy smiled while he let his eyes wonder over Adam’s beautiful face. He couldn’t bring himself to think it might be creepy to watch Adam while he was asleep. There were a few lines on Adam’s face too, but they made him even more beautiful, more interesting. Tommy wanted to know who or what put which of them on Adam’s face.

He was still smiling when he got up to make that coffee they talked about to have together last night.

While the coffee was running through the machine Tommy tried to calm down.

It was crazy to think that this could be something he wanted, he needed, something he craved for years. But still it was like that: he was searching for Adam for years. He hoped even if his head told him to forget about that crush, to forget about Adam, that somewhere Adam was thinking about him too.

_But what now?_

He never thought about what would happen when he would see Adam again. His thoughts always ending when they met again, just like in a romance movie. No one wants to see what it’s like after the couple gets together. No one wants to see the everyday life.

But Tommy wanted it. He was surprised that he was able to actually think about having that with Adam. But he needed to calm down before he'd get his hopes up. Still…

No he should stop imagine how it would be to have Adam every day in his bed, preferably naked. He really wanted to get Adam naked. No! He needed to get Adam naked. Just to see if there are parts of his body where he didn’t have any freckles.

Tommy decided that it was time to bring Adam some coffee. Just to see his eyes again, because beside the freckles those eyes had haunted him for years.

_____

Coffee… He could smell coffee. But why did he smell coffee? Nobody has made him coffee for years. But yeah this was coffee.

Adam moaned even before he opened his eyes. He heard a chuckle and his eyes flew open. Right in front of him was TJ, or better known as Tommy Joe Ratliff. And Tommy had a mug of coffee in his hand and it was obviously meant for Adam. Adam wanted to marry him right away.

He took the mug and closed his eyes while he let the scent wake him up. Then he decided that maybe it would be easier to wake up when he’d drink some of that wonderful coffee. As soon as the coffee started to work he remembered falling asleep before anything happened between him and Tommy.

_Oh, damn!_

He growled.

“I fell asleep on you, didn’t I?”

Tommy chuckled again. “Yup, you did.”

Adam covered his face in his hands and murmured an apology behind his fingers. Tommy took one of his hands.

“Hey, we had a nice night talk last night. And who knows maybe it was better that way.”

Adam smiled at that.

“I still can’t believe that you're you. I mean that you're the teacher my daughter has been talking about for weeks. Ok, she stopped recently, because now she's talking about Justin or Jason or Trevor, I don’t even know. Oh my, I probably shouldn’t tell you that. She'll kill me.”

Adam put his face back in his hands and Tommy was laughing.

“I won’t tell her anything, I promise.”

They giggled both at that.

Suddenly there was silence between them and it started to get awkward. When Adam looked up, Tommy’s face was serious.

“What is wrong?” Adam was curious.

Tommy shrugged and took a sip out of his cup. He sighed.

“I called you, you know. But the number didn’t work.”

Adam was confused. “I gave you my number? I can’t remember. I was thinking about the reason why we didn’t exchange any contact possibilities. I gave you my number?”

Tommy nodded. He took another sip.

“Yeah, you gave me a piece of paper with your number and I promised you to call you when I would be back at home. So I tried it out a month later, after I finally got home. But it didn’t work.”

Tommy’s voice was suddenly small and shy. Adam was trying to think about what happened and then he finally remembered. Yeah, he came back from the camp to find out that his parents decided to get divorced and he moved to another house with his mother. They changed the phone number then.

_Fuck!_

“Tommy, I’m sorry. My parents, they got divorced after I got back and then we moved and changed the number. It must have been right at that time.”

Adam took Tommy’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. All the time we lost!”

Tommy shook his head. “It was a just unfortunate bit of circumstance, that’s all.”

They looked in each other eyes and put their foreheads together.

“I just should have given you my number. But I thought it was pointless since I was about to go to my grandparents and I didn’t know when I would be back at home.”

Tommy let his fingers trace over Adam’s face down to his lips. Adam could feel his heart in his throat. Tommy still had this effect on him. He wanted to melt into Tommy’s touch. But then a part of him remembered that unlike twenty years ago he had a kid now and he had to make sure she was fine. He pulled away from Tommy’s touch and took his hand to put a kiss in the palm. Tommy shivered.

“I need to make a call. Sarah is with my mother today, but I need to talk to her. Can you give me five minutes? I’ll be right back.”

Tommy nodded smiling at Adam.

Adam got up and made the call.

“Morning, mom, is Sarah already up?”

She was still sleeping.

“Can you tell her I'll come to get her tonight? Is that still ok with you?”

His mother agreed and Adam hung up. He walked to the bathroom to take a leak and to wash his face. He felt so surreal being here with Tommy. He wanted to stay and spend the day with Tommy. He hoped Tommy had time.

When he got back to Tommy’s bedroom, Tommy was sitting on his bed and waiting for him.

“I have time until tonight, if you want…” Adam was getting nervous.

Tommy got up so he was kneeling on the bed in front of Adam.

“I want, whatever you want to give me, I want it.”

He pulled Adam closer so he had no other choice than kneeling in front of Tommy on the bed. Tommy let his hands travel under Adam’s shirt, pulling it up.

“I’ve always had a weak spot for your freckles. I always wanted to know, if they are everywhere.”

 Adam snorted. “Yeah, they are everywhere.”

Tommy smirked. “I need to see.”

He pulled Adam’s shirt over his head and exposed Adam’s freckly chest.

When he looked back at Adam after throwing the shirt to the ground he had to smile. He held his hand out to trace over the necklace Adam was wearing.

“You kept it?”

Adam blushed when he realized he was still wearing Tommy’s necklace.

“Um… I.”

 Tommy sat back and reached down under the bed. When he got up again he was holding a shirt in his hands.

“If it makes you feel better: I kept the shirt you gave me that summer. You remember it?”

He straightened the shirt in front of Adam’s face. It was his old Queen-Shirt.

Adam had to laugh about that. Tommy put the shirt away.

“Hey at least I wasn’t wearing it. That would have been pathetic.”

Adam laughed and Tommy added. “I would have but I didn’t want it to wash out.”

He put his face in his hands and mumbled through his fingers. “I can’t believe I actually told you that.”

Adam pulled Tommy’s hands away from his face and cupped his face in his palms.

“How can you still be so magical?”

His thumbs stroked over Tommy’s lips and Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. Adam leaned down and kissed him gentle while his fingers traveled down Tommy’s back and drew him closer to Adam’s body. Tommy pulled away and panted against Adam’s lips.

“God, I want you! So much!”

Tommy pushed Adam down on his back and climbed on top of him. He let his hands wander over Adam’s chest while his eyes were counting the freckles there. Adam sighed softly while he let his body burrow further into the mattress.  Tommy leaned down and let his tongue flick over Adam’s nipple. Adam grabbed Tommy’s ass and dug his fingers into the cheeks. This brought their cocks together and both hissed at the contact.

Tommy started to move his hips against Adam’s and Adam thrust up. They kept rubbing against each other until Tommy stilled. Adam looked up and whined.

“I need to feel skin, your skin. Please, Adam.”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, let’s get naked.”

Pants were pulled down quickly, underwear following in a rush. So quickly in fact it seemed as if they were charmed off until their naked groins were rubbing against each other. And that was so much better: hot, slick with pre-come and so, so good. They couldn’t seem to stop moving against each other and Adam parted Tommy’s cheeks with his hands and let his thumb stroke over Tommy’s hole. Then he put his thumb in Tommy’s mouth and let him suck on it. He put it back against Tommy’s hole and let the tip slide in while he was still thrusting against Tommy. It was all that Tommy needed and he was coming, spreading hot come over Adam’s cock.

The friction become delicious for Adam and his cock was sliding through the mess they made. All it took to throw Adam over the edge was a soft touch of Tommy’s finger against his cock head. He came with a groan and let his head fall back against the pillows.

“Wow, I haven’t come like that since I was twenty or something.” Adam was laughing between harsh pants.

Tommy grinned and bit in Adam’s jaw. “Yeah, I guess we traveled back in time to have together what we missed then?”

They smiled at each other and shared lazy kisses.

___

Adam couldn’t stop grinning while he was on his way to get Sarah from his mother. It was like Tommy and he were never apart. Tommy was still totally easy to be around. Adam hoped they could see each other soon. They haven’t exactly talked about what would happen between them.

Adam had to bite another smile away remembering how much fun he had just making out with Tommy. It was really like they were teenagers again, back on the dock at the lake.

He got out of his car and rang the bell. His mother opened the door. She looked at him, smiled, looked away and then back at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

He was getting annoyed while she smirked.

“It just makes me smile to see you with a hickey. I don’t even remember when I saw something like that on you the last time.”

Now it was his turn to look at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, my! Where is it? I need to…”

But he was interrupted when Sarah came out to him.

“Dad, you won’t believe what happened. Claire, this stupid cow, she kissed Jason. I hate her! She was supposed to be my friend and she knew I liked him.”

And Adam was trying to think about the new names, because wasn’t Jessica Sarah’s best friend and who was Jason?

“Oh my God! Dad, is this a hickey?”

Sarah moved closer to take a better look at Adam’s neck.

“It is! You have a hickey! I can’t believe that.”

She was laughing so hard right in his face and he wished she was still five years old. She looked up and down his neck as if she tried to find more hickeys and he felt himself blushing under her stare. That was so humiliating!

He looked over at his mother but judging on her expression she was not about to help him out here.

“Dad, are you seeing someone? Who is it? Is he cute?”

Sarah jumped excited in front of him. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her to be able to close the door behind them.

“Dad?”

_Fuck, she was really nosy!_

He closed his eyes and asked himself silently why she made him feel like a teenager again, like he did something wrong and had to apologize. That was crazy! When he looked at her again, she was standing in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her and her foot was tipping against the floor. Adam rolled his eyes at that.

“I met someone. I just don’t know where this will end up, it’s kinda fresh now?”

Sarah nodded. “Do you like him? Is he cute?”

Adam smiled at that. “Yes and yes. Very cute actually.”

Sarah giggled. “When will you introduce me to him?”

Adam sighed. “Sarah, I don’t know.”

Her expression changed and she was actually pouting.

“Please?”

Adam sighed loudly. “When the time is right, I'll bring him home, ok?”

Sarah nodded. “Okay, for now.”

Adam sighed in relief and was about to walk to his mother’s kitchen when Sarah called him back. He turned around and she looked at him with a serious expression.

“Just promise me to be safe. You know, use condoms.”

Adam let his face fall in his hands, while his mother laughed.

_How was this even his life?_


	4. Naked Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with some sexy times ;)

He didn’t even think about what they forgot, until he wanted to call Tommy.

_They forgot to exchange phone numbers!_

This was just so stupid, but also so much like them he had to laugh at that. Good thing was that he actually knew where he could find Tommy. But before he could plan anything or even think about how long he should wait before showing up at Tommy’s door, Tommy called him.

Sarah was the one taking the call. Adam was cooking dinner when she got in the kitchen, phone in her hand and palm over the speaker.

“Dad, it’s Mr. Ratliff.”

He looked at her in surprise and that made her hold her other hand up and saying: “I haven’t done anything!”

He put the knife away and dried his hands before he took the call. He was aware that she was still watching him.

“Mr. Ratliff?”

He tried to sound calm. He could hear Tommy giggle into the phone.

“Oh, I see we have audience?”

Adam turned away from his daughter’s eyes to avoid her seeing him blushing.

“How can I help you, Mr. Ratliff?”

Tommy was giggling again and Adam made a mental note to strangle him once he saw him again.

“Maybe she will leave you alone, when you tell her that it’s not about something she has done. I just wanted to talk to you in a personal matter.”

Adam smiled before he turned around.

“Of course Mr. Ratliff I can help you with the organization.”

He looked at Sarah and said to her. “Honey, it’s about that school festival. You can go and finish homework.”

She let an audible sigh out and walked up to her room. For a second he wondered if there was something he should be worried about then he dismissed that thought.

“We can talk now.” Adam sat down.

“So, no more _Mr. Ratliff_ for me?” Tommy was laughing.

Adam laughed back. “Maybe later in our relationship.”

Immediately he could have slapped himself for those words, but Tommy just laughed.

“I wanted to ask you out to dinner or something. I mean, I would like to talk some more, to get to know you, to find out if there is still something between us…” Tommy was babbling.

Adam interrupted him. “I’m pretty sure there is something between us and I’d like to find out what it is. Just let me find a free evening and we can fix a date?”

“Actually I was hoping we could spend the next Saturday together? I wanted to have a whole day with you, if you could manage it?”

Adam smiled at the thought. “Where do you want to go?”

Tommy sighed. “I don’t know yet, I just wanted to know if you’d have time and you know if you’d actually want to go on a date with me.” He sounded so shy and adorable; Adam wished he could hug him.

“You know what? Actually I have the whole weekend free. Sarah will be on trip with her best friend and her family. So if you want, we could go somewhere and stay over the weekend?”

 Adam’s words were followed by silence on the other side of the line.

“I mean, we don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

Tommy laughed that happy laugh. “I want, I was just checking if I have a gig on Sunday. Luckily it’s in the evening, so when we get back in the afternoon, it should work out perfectly. Just let me think about something special, ok?”

Adam smiled. “Ok, just let me know what you plan in case I need to take special clothes with me.”

Tommy giggled again. “Clothes? Who needs clothes?”

Adam laughed. “You are playing dirty, Mr. Ratliff.”

Tommy’s laugh was echoing in Adam’s head after they ended the call.

___

The lake was calm. Adam could only hear a rare water splash, when a fish decided to come up or when a duck landed on the water. It was silent around them. They just got out of the water to lay down on the dock. It was like back then:  they lay opposite to each other with heads side by side. The sun was slowly going down, but it was still warm. They looked at each other and smiled.

Tommy got up on his elbow and looked down on Adam’s face. He ran his index finger over Adam’s nose.

“I always loved to lay with you on the dock, you know? It felt like it was only you and me. I’m glad that we could come here today.”

Adam hummed in agreement.

“Back then I always wanted to do something while we were laying on the dock like that.” Tommy smirked at Adam.

“Yeah? What did you want to do? Tell me…” Adam’s voice made Tommy shiver.

“I would prefer to show you?” Adam nodded.

Tommy reached out with his finger and traced over Adam’s lips, making him shudder under the gentle touch. Then he moved closer for a small upside down kiss. He pulled back and licked over the freckled above Adam’s lips.

“Yeah, just like I imagined it then. Your freckles are really tasty…”

Adam laughed at that. “That was all you imagined to do back then?”

Tommy pinched Adam’s side. “Hey, I was just seventeen back then. I didn’t have really nasty fantasies about you, I just wanted to kiss you.”

Adam pulled Tommy closer and licked over his lips.

Tommy whispered: “But I assure you I have them now and I’m planning to show you some of them.”

Adam pulled Tommy down and was biting on Tommy’s chin. “When do you plan to start with showing me?”

Tommy smirked while he started to crawl towards Adam’s stomach, while his own moved towards Adam’s face.

“How about now?” He bit slightly right beside Adam’s bellybutton.

Adam bucked up against him helplessly. Tommy ran his tongue over the bitten spot and moved further down Adam’s body. His tongue was marking Adam’s body while his fingers were pulling at the strings of Adam’s swim trunks. Adam pulled Tommy’s body towards him, so he could lick over Tommy’s skin too. When Tommy’s tongue dove under the waistband of his shorts, Adam was whining. Tommy giggled, while his hands pulled the shorts a little bit down Adam’s hips, just enough to lick over the head of his cock.

“Tommy…” Adam almost cried out. He pulled Tommy’s body over his own. He pulled at Tommy’s shorts and managed to free him of them completely. Tommy’s cock was right in his face and Adam took the opportunity to lick all over the shaft. He could feel Tommy shiver and decided to pull him completely up so Tommy was lying all over Adam’s body.

Tommy didn’t waste time to get rid of Adam’s shorts. Finally everything was free to see, to touch, to kiss.

“Mhhhmmm… I see the freckles are really everywhere.” He kissed and nipped along the shaft. “And I really like how they taste.”

Tommy could feel the small laugh, as Adam kissed the tip of his cock. It was sending vibration along his dick. He wanted to say something more, but Adam swallowed his whole cock in one smooth move. All Tommy could do was to groan and try to get enough air to do the same with Adam’s cock. It was not easy, because Adam’s mouth was so hot and wet around him, it took all thoughts right out of his mind.

He threw his head back and started to thrust in and out Adam’s mouth. The angle was perfect for that. His knees were now beside Adam’s head. He looked down his body and could see his cock sliding in and out. Adam’s lips were stretched around him and saliva was running out of the mouth. Tommy had really trouble to do anything else than watching and fucking Adam’s face. But he also wanted to give Adam the same pleasure.

He leaned back down, took the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth and started to run his tongue around the crown. Adam hummed around him. Tommy took slowly more of Adam in his mouth, inch by inch. He could feel Adam’s movements on his cock losing the rhythm and he smirked around Adam’s dick.

Adam put his hands on Tommy’s back and let them slowly go down towards his buttocks. He pulled Tommy closer while he caressed over his crack. Then he took his fingers into his mouth, right beside Tommy’s dick, wetting them. He stroked over Tommy’s dick on the way out of his mouth. Then his fingers were back between Tommy’s cheeks, wandering towards his hole.

Tommy wanted Adam’s fingers right there and almost couldn’t wait until Adam got there. Finally Adam was stroking over the rim and Tommy shuddered. Everything was going off in his body the second Adam started to suck him hard while he put two fingertips into Tommy. Tommy could feel the orgasm starting to overrun him at such a speed he was only able to hum a warning, before he was coming.

The taste of Tommy’s come in his mouth was enough to send Adam over the edge. They were laying close to each other for a few minutes before Adam had to chuckle. Tommy turned around to be able to see Adam’s face.

“What is so funny?”

Adam smirked. “I just remembered this one line: you can dine me, wine me and…”

Tommy was cracking up. “We kinda forgot the first ones then?”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t think the order is strict on that line. So you can still feed me and give me some alcohol.”

Tommy was laughing while he helped Adam to get up. “You can be sure I will.”

\---

The best thing of being away for a weekend is the possibility to go to sleep together and to wake up together. And both things were what Tommy couldn’t wait to get. They were sitting outside the house after the dinner, sipping on their wine, just enjoying the fresh air.

“Sometimes I wish I could be seventeen again, but with all the knowledge I have today.”

Adam listened to Tommy and looked at him. “Would you change anything?”

Tommy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I would have given you my number back then?”

Adam sighed. “I don’t know if it would have worked out back then. We were so young.”

Tommy looked shyly away towards the sky. “Do you think it can work out now?”

Adam smiled and pulled Tommy’s face back down, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Yes, I am sure it will. I have a really good feeling about us.”

Tommy smiled back. “Yeah? Me too.”

He took Adam’s hand and kissed his palm, letting his lips linger enough about Adam’s skin to make his breath hitch.

“Want to continue the talk in the bedroom?” Tommy let his tongue lick over Adam’s hand while he watched his eyes going a shade darker.

Adam jumped up and took Tommy’s hand pulling him towards the bedroom. Tommy stumbled behind him while he laughed. As soon as they entered the bedroom, they started to strip their clothes. Suddenly the urgency was gone. They watched the other one taking their clothes off, piece by piece.

Once they were naked, they moved towards each other. Fingertips started to wander over skin. Eyes watching. Lips locked in a searching kiss. Slowly hands replaced fingertips, pulling their bodies tighter together. Soft moans and sighs echoed around them.

Just as slowly as they were exploring their bodies, they moved towards the bed and laid down facing each other.

“You are so beautiful Tommy. I can’t believe this is really happening to me.” Adam whispered against Tommy’s lips.

Tommy started to nibble Adam’s bottom lip and let his tongue slowly take the slight tingle away. He pressed his mouth a bit harder against Adam’s and let his tongue search for an entrance into Adam’s mouth. Adam sighed into the kiss and let his tongue welcome Tommy’s. He pulled him closer into his body, pressed their chests together.

Tommy pulled back to look at Adam. “I will show you tonight how real this is, baby.”

He leaned down for another kiss, while his hips rolled into Adam’s. A shiver was running up and down Adam’s spine when he realized just how much Tommy wanted this. Wanted him. He moaned and turned them both around, so he was now laying on Tommy. He looked down into Tommy’s eyes and started to kiss down his neck towards his chest. He took his time, enjoying the feeling of Tommy’s skin under his lips.

Tommy put his hands into Adam’s hair. He liked to feel them between his fingers. His whole body was humming while Adam let his fingers and lips discover every part of his torso, heading towards his groin. He had to chuckle when Adam’s tongue dove into his belly button and squirmed when Adam bit the skin right under his left hip. Adam looked up at Tommy’s reaction, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I see that could be useful for later.” He smiled and bit again the same spot, causing again a squirming reaction out of Tommy. 

Tommy muttered a halfhearted “Fucker” but the tender tone of his voice let it sound like an endearment. Adam smiled while he moved closer to Tommy’s dick. He got up on his elbows and looked up at Tommy’s face. When their eyes locked again, he smiled and leaned down to leave a kiss right above Tommy’s dick. He darted his tongue out and let it wander slowly down Tommy’s shaft. Tommy couldn’t stop himself from buckling against Adam’s face. That earned him a gentle slap on his hip.

“Hey, I am trying to be romantic here.” Adam chuckled.

Tommy got up on his elbows and looked down at him. “Yeah, I see. But would it kill your mood to pick up the pace just a little bit?”

Adam laughed at that and crawled back to Tommy’s face to kiss him deeply. “Ok, baby, no more teasing. I just need to get the stuff.”

Tommy let out a breathy moan and watched Adam searching through his case. He let his eyes wander over Adam’s long legs.

_How could a guy have legs like that?_

Finally Adam turned around, lube and condoms in his hand. He walked back to Tommy and let his fingers run over Tommy’s dick. He left the supplies beside Tommy and kissed him again. He managed to open the lube without taking his lips off of Tommy’s. Tommy chuckled at Adam’s skills.

“I am impressed, Adam. And now put your fingers in good use, because I want that … “he let his finger stroke over Adam’s cock” in me, like five minutes ago.”

Adam laughed quietly while he put some lube onto his hand and over his fingers. “I didn’t know you had a romantic side, Tommy.”

He moved down Tommy’s body and let his finger slide behind Tommy’s sack, towards his hole. Every snarky answer Tommy might have had on his lips died, when the first finger slid slowly into his body. Adam was almost painfully careful. And even if Tommy’s body cried for more and faster, his heart was happy to see how much Adam cared for him. He opened his legs more, allowing Adam and his fingers better access into his body. He sighed happily when Adam took the hint and put another finger inside Tommy.

Adam started to move his fingers slowly, while his lips kissed along Tommy’s shaft. He scissored his fingers inside him, wanting to make this good for both of them. After a while, he pulled his fingers out and covered his own cock with one of the condoms. Tommy took the opportunity to smear some lube over Adam’s dick. He gave it a few strokes and watched Adam bite his lip.

“Adam. In. Me. Now.” Tommy was really demanding yet. Adam smiled and positioned himself at Tommy’s entrance. He put one of Tommy’s legs up, until it was laying on his shoulder and slowly pushed in. Heat embraced him. He locked his eyes with Tommy’s and looked for a sigh of discomfort or pain. But there was only need and want. Slowly he pushed further in until he was completely inside Tommy.

He stopped then and leaned down until he could kiss Tommy. Once their mouths slotted together, he started to move in and out of Tommy in a smooth, slow pace. They kept kissing, until they were both breathless. When they broke away, Adam let his head rest against Tommy’s forehead. He put one of his hands under Tommy’s buttocks and pulled him even closer. Tommy put his other leg over Adam’s shoulder as well. Adam shifted, letting Tommy’s legs slide down around his waist. He pulled Tommy up into his lap as he leaned against the wall behind the bed, Tommy now in his lap. He whispered. “Ride me, Tommy. Ride me, sweet and slow.”

 Tommy did just that, with Adam was kissing him and stroking over his back, while they moved towards their release. Finally their bodies were ready and they both tumbled over the edge, Tommy following Adam’s lead.

Afterward, Adam cleaned them up and pulled the sheets over them. Tommy kissed him and turned around to let Adam pull him against his body. Adam knew it was too soon to say it, but he was falling, hard and fast. He kissed Tommy’s shoulder while sleep was pulling on him. Tommy hummed something that sounded like “Thank you” under his breath. Adam smiled right before he fell asleep.


	5. Sometimes you just need somebody...

Tommy looked down at the blurred picture that showed him kissing Adam. At least he knew it was Adam even if he was unrecognizable. Someone must have snapped it after they came out of the club after the gig last weekend.

Tommy looked up at Mrs. Smith in confusion. She called him in her office to talk about a complaint from a parent.

“I don’t understand….” Tommy started.

She sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me that you are gay?”

Tommy could feel the anger bubbling up in his stomach. Briefly he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Then he looked directly at her and asked: “Are you straight?”

She looked at him in confusion and nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

She let out an annoyed loud. “This is not the same Mr. Ratliff.”

Tommy couldn’t stop the snort from escaping out of his mouth.

“Sure it is! I don’t care for your sexual preferences, why should you care for mine?”

Her look hardened at that. “Mr. Ratliff I have a school to run. I need to protect the children here.”

 Tommy hissed, barely holding back his anger. “Mrs. Smith with all my respect, there is nothing you need anyone to protect from. I was working here since over a half year and you never saw my gay, did you?”

She shook her head slowly.

“Mr. Ratliff, I have nothing against you. I tolerate your lifestyle…”

Tommy stood up at this. “Thank you. I will go before I say something I might regret. Just so you know, when it wasn’t about the kids I would leave right the fuck now. But because I take what I do seriously and because the kids don’t deserve me to duck down, you will have to tolerate my gay ass for one more week.”

He could see her getting angry and she opened her mouth to answer him, but he raised his hand to stop her.

“Don’t bother! I will keep my gay out of school, just like I did the whole time. But if you try to make my last week any harder than you just did, I promise you, I will make sure someone will take interest on how you used a private picture someone took without my permission to overstep your boundaries. Have a nice day!”

Tommy stepped away from her and turned around to leave the office.

She remained silent.

Once he closed the door behind him, he let a shaky breath out. He walked back to his class and locked himself inside the small bathroom for a few minutes. He watched himself in the mirror and tried to calm down. It was hard not to slam something against the mirror, just to let the destroying energy out of his body. But he knew this was neither the time nor the place to let himself go. So instead crying his anger out, he washed his face with cold water and tried a smile at his vision in the mirror. He even managed to wink at his image.

“For the kids, I just stay for them.”

Then he stepped out of the bathroom in time to see the kids coming in the classroom. He smiled at them and knew they really were worth the anger.

___

Tommy’s hands were still shaking when he arrived in front of Adam’s house. He didn’t mean to come here, without a warning, without asking if he actually could. But the need for comfort was overwhelming.

After he rang the bell he got some second thoughts about Sarah, but before he could do anything, Adam opened the door.

“Tommy, wow this is a…” Adam stopped obviously taking a good look at Tommy and pulled him inside his house.

“What happened to you?” He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Are you alone?” Tommy ignored the question looking around Adam’s house while they walked further in.

“Yeah, Sarah will be home in about an hour I guess.”

Tommy caught Adam’s hand then and pulled him until Adam turned around to face him.

“Bedroom, now!”

That was all Tommy managed to say before he crushed their mouths together. He was so desperate to feel something other than anger. He wanted to forget, to let go. He pushed Adam against the wall and started frantically pulling at Adam’s clothes.

Adam tried to free himself, but Tommy was surprisingly strong. It took him a few moments to get a grip on Tommy’s wrists and to turn him around. He pushed Tommy against the wall and put his hands above Tommy’s head. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned but then Adam just held him and nothing happened. 

Tommy blinked his eyes open. Adam was standing in front of him, a confused look on his face.

“Adam, please! I need something!”

Tommy was shaking and tried to free his arms. It didn’t work out, so he let an annoyed noise slip out of his mouth and tried to catch his breath. Tears of embarrassment were starting to burn in his eyes and he wished he could just vanish into thin air.

Adam sensed that Tommy was calming down. He let go of his wrists and pulled him in a hug. Tommy felt so vulnerable but Adam was comforting him and he just let himself fall into the hug and sobbed against Adam’s chest. Adam held him close and stroked through Tommy’s hair. After a few minutes Tommy felt better.

“I think I’m better. You can let me go.” 

He could feel Adam shaking his head. “Not going to happen, baby. I want to hold you for a while. Just to be sure.”

Tommy giggled. 

They startled when someone put a key in the front door lock. Adam pulled back and looked at Tommy with wide eyes. Then they were running upstairs, Adam pulling Tommy behind him towards his bedroom. They got in and closed the door behind them.

“Dad!!!!” Sarah’s voice was echoing through the house.

Adam kept his eyes on Tommy, panic rising in their eyes.

“What now?” Tommy whispered.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I will come back, just let me distract her. Wait here, ok?”

Tommy nodded, unable to even think straight. This was so not what he planned for today. Adam slipped out of his bedroom and Tommy went over to sit on Adam’s bed. He could hear Adam walking down the stairs and shook his head about how stupid he was. He shouldn’t have come over just like that. Adam wanted to talk to Sarah about them but that didn’t happen yet. They were only dating for a month and it was a big deal for Adam to tell Sarah about them.

_Fuck, she shouldn’t find it out like that!_

Tommy let himself fall back on the bed and hoped Adam could find a solution for the situation.

___

Adam tried to calm down. Sarah was not supposed to find out that Tommy was his boyfriend like that. But what could he do now that Tommy was in his bedroom? How could he explain that?

He walked downstairs just in time to see her walking towards the stairs.

“Dad, you can’t imagine what happened today.”

She was shaking with anger and that was enough for Adam to be back in his dad mode.

“Are you ok?”

She nodded and let her bag fall to the ground.

“I’m fine, just really angry. Dad, they fired Mr. Ratliff!!!”

Adam’s eyes went wide. That was the reason why Tommy was so upset then. He could barely stop himself from running back to his bedroom to talk to Tommy.

“What happened?”

Adam took his daughter’s hand and pulled her towards their living room to sit down. She shrugged.

“We don’t really know. During the music class, Mrs. Smith came to the classroom and told Mr. Ratliff to come out with her. After a few minutes, he came back and told us, that the class was over for today and that he wasn’t allowed to be our teacher anymore. He wanted to say more, I guess, but she walked in then and told him to leave immediately. He told her that he would like to at least say goodbye and to pack his stuff.”

Sarah sighed. “Dad, she was really mean. She stayed in the room the whole time until he left.”

Adam felt his heart breaking for his daughter and for Tommy. Tommy loved working with the kids and they were all excited for the event. Adam pulled Sarah in his arms and kissed her head. She was sobbing against him and he tried to push away the memory of Tommy doing the same just a few moments ago.

“Dad, can they just do that?”

Adam sighed. “I don’t know, sweetie. I hope not and I will for sure talk to Mrs. Smith and to Mr. Ratliff. It will be ok, Sarah.”

She sniffed. “We need him, dad. We can’t make the show without him.”

Adam nodded. “I know, sweetie, I know.”

His thoughts were racing around in his head.

He had planned how to tell her daughter about the man he was dating over the last weeks. He just wanted to be sure that that thing between him and Tommy would last. Maybe today was not the perfect time to spill the beans, but on the other hand would there ever be the right time for his confession?

It was still not easy to admit to Sarah that her first crush was now his boyfriend.

Maybe he should wait until she felt better. He shouldn’t use the fact that she was upset to make it easier to bring Tommy into their private life. He almost made the decision to wait with his news, when Sarah pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him with a fierce expression on her face.

She wiped away the last tears and said: “Dad, I won’t accept that! I'll talk to the other kids and organize something to get Mr. Ratliff back. She can’t throw him out of the project like that!”

Adam felt pride over floating him. His daughter was fierce! He smiled at her.

“We need to find out what happened.”

She nodded. “We should talk with Mr. Ratliff.”

Adam scratched over his neck. “Yeah, about that…” he was searching for words while Sarah looked at him.

“He's already here.”

_Wow, that was not how he planned it to come out._

Sarah was confused. “Mr. Ratliff is here? Where is he? Did he come to you to tell you that he was leaving?”

Adam sighed. “Sarah, we need to talk. I should have done that a while ago. Let's sit down for that.”

He took her hand and pulled her towards the living room to sit down on their couch. Before he started to talk, he took a deep breath.

“Dad?” Sarah’s patience was one of a teenager.

“Sorry, this is kinda hard for me.”

One more deep breath.

“Ok, Sarah. You know, that I’m dating a guy for over a month, don’t you?”

Sarah nodded.

“We're really serious and I want you to get to know him.”

Sarah nodded again. “Of course, Dad. I already told you that I want to meet him. But what does it have to do with Mr. Ratliff?”

Adam sighed again. “Well, Mr. Ratliff, actually Tommy, he is… he is…”

Sarah’s eyes got wide: “Mr. Ratliff is your boyfriend?”

Adam closed his eyes while he nodded. “Yes, he is my boyfriend.”

The silence that followed his words was unbearable. But to his surprise it didn’t last long. He opened his eyes when he felt Sarah’s hand touching his cheek. She was smiling. Relief was washing over him in waves.

“I’m sorry, Sarah. It just happened.”

Sarah shook her head. “Why are you sorry? I’m not. I think it’s wonderful that you are finally dating someone.”

Adam looked at her. “I just feel weird that Tommy was your first crush, you know? Like I stole him?”

 Sarah laughed at that. “Dad, he's too old for me, you know that! But yeah, he's hot!”

She winked at him. Adam made a face.

“I don’t know if I can deal with you thinking my boyfriend is hot, you know?”

Sarah laughed even more. “Get over it! He's hot, no point denying it.”

Adam groaned.

“So, when can I officially meet him?” Sarah was excited.

Adam shrugged. “Give me some time to prepare him and we can have dinner together later?”

Sarah nodded. “Ok, I have to call Daniel.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Daniel?”

Sarah giggled. “It was a joke, just wanted to see if you still can follow the names.” She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.

___

Adam had to smile when he entered his bedroom. Tommy was lying on his back on Adam’s bed. His eyes were closed and a light snoring told Adam that he fell asleep while waiting.

Adam walked to his bed and lay down beside Tommy. He let his eyes wander over Tommy’s face. It was relaxed and partly covered in Tommy’s blond bangs. The slightly opened lips reminded Adam of how those lips felt on his body. He couldn’t stop himself from touching Tommy’s cheek. The light touch was enough to wake him up and soon Adam looked into Tommy’s eyes.

“Hey” Adam whispered.

Tommy smiled. “Hey to you too.”

Adam leaned towards Tommy and kissed him softly.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

Tommy sighed and rolled onto his back. “I got fired today.”

Adam moved closer to Tommy. “Why? What happened?”

Tommy looked at Adam and smiled despite the situation. “You happened.”

Adam looked at Tommy, confusion written all over his face.

“Mrs. Smith got a picture of me kissing you. We talked about it and then she decided she needs to protect the kids from my gayness.” Tommy’s voice turned into a bitter tone towards the end.

Adam sat up. “What? She fired you because you are gay? She can’t do that!”

Tommy sighed. “I know, but she did though. I’m out of the school. It pisses me off because it was just one more week, just one stupid week!”

Tommy was angry again. Adam could feel his own anger right under his skin.

“Obviously the kids are upset about the fact that you got fired. They don’t know why though.”

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, she didn’t let me explain. I had to leave without even a good bye. Did Sarah say something?”

Adam took Tommy’s hand.

“She was pretty upset and she wants to get you back.”

Tommy looked at Adam knowing there was more to come.

 “And?” he asked after Adam reminded silent.

Adam looked down. “I told her about you. I mean I told her about us.”

Tommy almost jumped up. He took Adam’s chin in his hand and forced him to look at him.

“You did?”

A smile spread on Tommy’s face. Adam smiled back.

“Yeah. She wants to meet you.”

Tommy giggled. “She kinda knows me already.”

Adam shook his head. “No, she doesn’t know my boyfriend Tommy, she only knows Mr. Ratliff.”

Tommy pulled Adam’s face towards his own. He kissed Adam’s nose, then his lips and bit in his chin. “I’d love to meet my boyfriend’s daughter.”

The sound of that made Adam’s heart flutter happily in his chest. He was helpless in Tommy’s presence. And he enjoyed every second of it.

The rest of the evening was really nice. Tommy and Sarah talked about the whole problem at school and were making plans how to deal with it. Adam was looking at them and couldn’t stop smiling.


	6. You complete me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you all for leaving kudos and for commenting. :)

Next evening there was a meeting at school. Adam called some of the parents to talk about what happened at school. He also talked to Mrs. Smith and told her that he and some other parents insisted to hear from her what happened and to try to find a solution. So shortly after 8 pm they were sitting in the music class with about 30 parents waiting for Mr. Smith.

Tommy was nervous. He was not sure how this whole thing started and what the parents thought about him being gay.

When Mrs. Smith arrived she gave Tommy an angry look before she stared to explain her decision.

“I know it was surprising that I fired Mr. Ratliff and I’m trying to find someone who can replace him. I had no choice in that issue. The other day I got a picture from one of the parent’s showing Mr. Ratliff kissing another man.”

She stopped and looked around. A middle-aged woman gasped.

“At school?”

Mrs. Smith shook her head.

“No, it was not at school. It seems like someone took it outside a bar or something. We don’t know who the other man was.”

Tommy snorted. “It was my boyfriend, Mrs. Smith.”

She gave him an angry look and went on.

“The parent who showed me the picture was upset about the fact that Mr. Ratliff kept it a secret that he is homosexual. She said he should have told the parents. I took it serious and talked to Mr. Ratliff. When he admitted being gay, I had no other choice than to fire him. I can’t let someone like him teach our children.”

Tommy could feel the anger taking over again and could barely stay still. He was appalled to see a few parents nod in agreement. He looked over at Adam and saw that he wanted to say something.

But before that happened, a tall man in the last raw got up from his chair. He was looking like a sports fan, a typical macho man. He cleared his throat.

“So, Mrs. Smith you are telling us, you fired Mr. Ratliff because he is gay, right?”

She cringed, but nodded.

“So my understanding is that it wasn't because he didn’t do his job the right way, was it?”

She shook her head. The man looked around in the room.

“You all are just sitting here listening to her? Seriously? What is wrong with all of you? This woman overstepped boundaries. She took a picture, which was taken in a private moment and surely without the knowledge or will of Mr. Ratliff and used it to fire him, just because he kissed a man. You know what I call that?”

He was still looking around.

“This is discrimination! I am not willing to keep silent and accept it. My son James was for the first time excited to go to school and to learn something. Why should I care if the teacher who managed to get him interested goes home to a man or a woman? I don’t care at all and you shouldn’t care either.”

Tommy was shocked. He didn’t expect that reaction. The guy was still not finished.

“I think we can solve the problem without making a big deal out of it. Everyone who wants Mr. Ratliff to stay until the end of the year holds up his hand.”

Tommy was touched to see that almost everyone was holding his hand up. Only a few parents didn’t want him to stay.

“I see the majority is thinking Mr. Ratliff should stay. I suggest you let him stay, especially if you don’t want the press to get to know about that.”

Mrs. Smith looked pale and just nodded. The guy turned towards Tommy.

“Mr. Ratliff, are you willing to stay?”

Tommy smiled. “Of course.”

The guy smiled back. “Then I guess it’s settled. And Mrs. Smith?”

He turned around to her. “If you ever do something like this to anybody else, I'll be sure let my brother’s husband know about it. I bet you wouldn't want a gay lawyer on that case.”

Mrs. Smith was bright red. She said her goodbyes and left quickly. Tommy walked over to the man.

“Hi! I haven’t met you yet. You're James' father?”

The man smiled. “Yeah, I’m Matt Galler. I wanted to meet you forever, but I am so busy at work, I haven’t had the time. But I guess tonight was the right time to get to know you?”

Tommy laughed. “I guess it was the best time you could have chosen. Thank you for speaking up for me.”

Matt grinned. “Sure thing. I’m just happy that someone managed to make James like school for a while.”

Adam came over. Tommy turned around and smiled at him. “I guess I can finish my project.” He was happy and couldn’t wait for the school festival.

___

Tommy was nervous. The last days were difficult for them. He had a lot to do to make the last preparations for the festival. Adam was busy at work. Sarah was the messenger between them. They didn’t mean to use her like that; she just had fun giving them reports about what was going on. It made Tommy smile, because it showed him how much Sarah accepted his and Adam’s relationship. And she was also telling him some embarrassing anecdotes from their life. He couldn’t wait to tease Adam with them.

In the end Tommy didn't see Adam until the festival day. They didn’t have a chance to talk, so Tommy didn’t know how he should act around Adam.

Should he kiss him hello? Or was it better to ignore him?

Maybe he could find a reason to push Adam in a classroom and talk.

He looked around. There was a group of girls giggling and looking his way. They were not in his class, so he wondered what this was about. Before he had a chance to say anything, Sarah appeared beside him.

“Dad, will come just a few minutes before we go on. I hope he'll really make it.”

She sighed and Tommy turned her gaze to her.

“Hey, I’m sure, he will make it on time.”

He looked over to the girls when the giggles got louder again. Sarah noticed his gaze.

“They are curious about your boyfriend.”

Tommy looked at her. “What?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “They hope your boyfriend will come to the festival and they are sure he is super-hot.” Sarah looked slightly disgusted saying that.

Tommy laughed. “Hey, my boyfriend is super-hot.”

Sarah snorted. “Yeah, whatever.  Anyhow they're curious to see him and have been talking about that for days. This is so annoying, you can’t even imagine!”

Tommy smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Sarah shook her head. “No, don’t be. They always annoy me with their rumors. I'm not annoyed about you and dad. I like you. But to be honest I'm glad you won’t be my teacher anymore. It would be weird to see you in PJs at home and then later here without laughing.”

She winked at him and walked over to her friends.

Tommy couldn’t bite the smile away that was creeping over his face. He was happy about the way things were working between him and Sarah. She was Adam’s daughter and he was afraid it could be difficult to deal with her. But she was really very much like her father. That made things easier.

Tommy walked over to the stage to check everything. He would be missing being here. But he was also glad to get back to his normal life. He was checking some loose joint at the speakers.

Then he got up and could feel a strange vibe. All of sudden there was hot breath on his neck and he was shivering.

“Adam” He couldn’t stop the whisper that left his mouth.

Adam moved his lips close to Tommy’s ear, not touching just there.

“Hey, baby!”

Tommy actually shuddered. He also blushed while he turned around, carefully avoiding colliding with Adam.

Adam’s smile was blinding. It relaxed Tommy and he just smiled back.

“I wish I could kiss you.” Adam lowered his voice.

Tommy looked around. He missed his boyfriend and he wanted a kiss. He really didn’t care about the people’s reaction, but what would it mean for Sarah?

“Yeah, I wished that too. But, I think that could be hard for Sarah.”

Adam nodded. “Yeah.  And I can wait until later. More fun then.”

He smirked and hugged Tommy. Tommy pulled away, their eyes locked.

“I missed you, you know?”

Adam smiled at that and nodded. “Yeah, me too. So much.”

They stepped away from each other and started to look for Sarah. Adam was the first to see her. She was talking to a boy and Adam could feel himself tense at the way Sarah was blushing.

_Was that… what was his name again?_

Damn, he really needed to listen more carefully when she was talking about boys. Tommy followed his gaze and giggled.

“This is Brad. He is new, so no, you didn’t forget his name.”

That made Adam chuckle. Tommy already knew him so well.

Adam just waved at Sarah, but didn’t walk over to her. He didn’t want to embarrass her. He walked with Tommy around when some giggling girls caught his attention. He turned his head to see them talk behind their hands, pointing at them. Adam looked at Tommy.

“What is that about?”

Tommy smiled. “Oh they're just looking at my hot boyfriend. I mean: my super-hot boyfriend.”

He had to smile some more when he saw a slight blush creeping over Adam’s cheeks.

___

Sarah was so excited to finally perform with her class. Adam couldn’t take his eyes off of her. That was his daughter up there on stage. His little girl was growing up. The thought made him happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to stop the time so he would have her for himself for a while longer. But he couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he watched her sing. She was amazing. He thought about how much he missed Kimberly beside him in moments like that.

The class performed three songs. Sarah was singing solo parts on all of them. Her voice was magical and he couldn’t stop thinking how proud he was.

He could also hear the guitar through the other instruments. He let his eyes wander over Tommy’s hands plucking the strings. His concentration was on the kids and he smiled. It was such a perfect moment Adam’s heart was tripping over itself in his chest.

After the performance Sarah came running to him.

“Dad, did you see me?”

 In her eyes was the same joy he saw through all the things she learned in her life.

“Of course honey. I'm so proud, you were amazing.”

She smiled brightly. “Yeah?”

Adam nodded and pulled her close in a hug, kissing her head. After a few moments she pulled back.

“Tommy was great up there, wasn’t he?”

Adam blushed a bit at the question while his eyes were searching and finding Tommy’s in the distance.

“Yeah, he was.”

She chuckled. “You should go over then and finally kiss him, don’t you think?”

Adam looked back down at her.

“Sarah, I don’t want to make this here about me. I don’t want you to get bullied because your dad is gay.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nobody will bully me. And they think you're hot together.”

 Adam bit a smile away.

“They do?”

Sarah nodded.

“I have to go now. And dad, I don’t care what you do, but if I were you, I would tell Tommy how amazing he was.”

She started walking away and then turned around to add: “And hot.”

Adam sighed. That was still not easy.

When he looked back at Tommy he saw him smiling.

He started walking towards him, when he saw Mrs. Smith coming closer to Tommy. He was then close enough to hear her talk.

“Mr. Ratliff, I don’t think it was a good idea to show off your boyfriend today. People were disturbed by your…” she waved with her hands searching for words.

Adam was now close enough to put his arm around Tommy. He looked at her disgusted expression.

“Mr. Smith. I think the only one person who was upset about me hugging my boyfriend was you. And I don’t care one bit about your personal feelings.”

With that Adam turned his face towards Tommy and cupped is face with one of his palms.

“You were amazing up there, baby.” He stroked over Tommy’s face and let all his feelings for this man show in that small gesture.

Mrs. Smith cleared her throat behind them and hissed. “I thought we agreed that you won’t act gay at school, Mr. Ratliff.”

Adam let out an angry huff, turned back to her, without letting go of Tommy’s face.

“Then it’s a good thing that I never agreed to anything like that.”

He turned back to Tommy and leaned down for a chaste kiss. He could hear some whistles in the background and an angry “humph” right behind him. He couldn’t care less. He moved his lips to Tommy’s ear and whispered.

“I’m so proud of you. Don’t let this stupid bitch pull you down.”

He pulled back to give Tommy one last peck on his lips. Tommy’s smile was pure happiness.

“Mrs. Smith. My job is done here, so you don’t have to tell me what I can do or not. Right now, I will enjoy the rest of the festival with my boyfriend and you can’t do anything about that.”

He took Adam’s hand and pulled him towards the lemonade stand. When he looked around most of the faces were smiling back at them. When he caught Sarah’s gaze, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Later when Tommy was lying beside Adam in Adam’s bedroom, enjoying the afterglow of a mind blowing orgasm, he felt just happy. He looked at Adam’s sleeping face and couldn’t stop himself from reaching over to caress Adam’s freckles right above his lips.

Adam stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled and pulled Tommy in a soft kiss.

“My bed never looked better then with you in it.”

Tommy grinned and captured Adam’s fingers with his lips. The sharp intake in Adam’s breath told him how much it affected him. He let his teeth scratch over one finger, while his tongue darted out to moist the bitten spot.

“You keep doing that Tommy and I will have to fuck you again.”

Tommy chuckled around Adam’s fingers.

“Is this a promise?”

He let his tongue lick between Adam’s fingers before he suck one of them into his mouth. Adam groaned and in a fast move turned them around so Tommy was lying under him. He rolled his hips to make sure Tommy knew what he did to him.

Tommy pulled Adam in a kiss. When the kiss ended, Tommy smiled at him, while his hand was running along Adam’s spine, making him shiver. “I’m glad I found you again.” Adam’s breath was caught in his throat by the look in Tommy’s eyes. “Me too.” He whispered before he lowered his lips for another kiss.

 

THE END


End file.
